Bromodeoxyuridine (BUdR), a known radiosensitizing drug is given as a continuous intravenous infusion in patients with high-grade primary brain tumors and other poorly radioresponsive tumors. The drug is infused for 24 hours daily for up to 14 days with most patients receiving two separate 2 week infusions of BUdR. Over the last 6 months, we have treated six patients with progressive metastatic liver disease usually from a colorectal primary combining the infusion with liver radiation. The radiation therapy is given as a fractionated scheme with daily doses of 200-250 rad delivered through APPA fields to total dose of 2500-3000 rad. We have also continued to follow an additional group of 33 patients who were treated prior to October 1, 1983, with either intermittent (12 hours per day) or continuous (24 hours) infusions of BUdR on the schedule as outlined above.